


the one you left behind

by voodoochild



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Friendship, Infidelity, Masturbation, POV Female Character, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Friendship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina Murray is woken by Vanessa's absence on the eve of her wedding. In this timeline, Mina didn't catch Vanessa with her fiance; she caught Vanessa with her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one you left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the kinkmeme](http://dreadful-kinks.dreamwidth.org), for the prompt: "Instead of seducing Captain Branson on the eve of Mina's wedding, Vanessa seduces Sir Malcolm and Mina ends up watching and masturbating. Vanessa calls Malcolm "daddy" or "father" during sex, which really turns Mina on." Does exactly what it says on the tin, because I've always thought the whole Malcolm-Vanessa-Mina thing made more sense if they both betrayed her that night.
> 
> Warnings: It's unclear exactly how old Vanessa is when she loses her virginity to Branson the night of Mina's wedding. Anywhere from sixteen to early-twenties is possible, but since she could potentially be considered underage (the age of consent at this time in England was 13, but was raised later to 16), this is marked accordingly. Further warnings for non-explicit father/daughter incestuous feelings, and daddykink.

Mother always said her worst sin was curiosity.

It was unseemly in a gently-bred girl, Mother said. Leave the exploring to Peter and your father. There's little good that will come of peeking through keyholes and sneaking out of bed. Mina thought she was so silly; silly Mother, with her little laugh and her teacup of laudanum (so scandalous! whatever would Father say if he knew?) and how everyone in the house but she seemed to know what Father did when he was home. 

He wasn't fooling anyone - not the way he carried on with Mrs. Ives, or that creole parlourmaid, or their solicitor's widowed daughter - and secretly, Mina wanted to catch him at it. Prove she was quiet and clever enough to outwit him. Her; tiny little sweet Mina, who was being married off to the gallant Captain Branson tomorrow morn. Mina thinks if Charles is anything like her father, she'll have to prepare herself to ignore it the way her mother has. 

Or.

There is another option, one whispered of by her spinster Aunt Effie to her mother once: _Why not beat the old bull at his own game? You're still pretty, with that lovely blonde hair. You could have your own secrets._

Mina's mother will not dare it, but Mina rather thinks she will. Tonight is her last chance to have some fun before she is married, and Mina decides to creep downstairs. Perhaps she'll find Vanessa, and they can go curl up in the attic, stay up all night talking. Or perhaps she'll find Charles, be able to speak to him without chaperone, get more of his measure. Perhaps they'll dispense with that silly wedding-night tradition and touch each other. She does rather love his hands.

She skips the creaky step second from the bottom, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her in the chill of the house. There's a faint light from the parlor at the end of the hall, across from the solarium, a low murmur of voices. Has she found Van after all, reading one of her books? Or is it her father with one of the maids? Or even her Charles and his men, playing a hand of baccarat - he was ever so cross when she'd beaten him, she yearns to do it again just to see that curl of his lip.

As she gets closer, she can discern the voices - it's Van, her smoky little laugh tinged in nerves - and Mina grins, curls her fingers around the half-closed door and opens it. She stops, sudden and frightened, as Vanessa cries out, and Mina would go bursting into the room at once if it weren't for the next sound - the familiar rumble of her father's voice. Mina peers around the door, hand to her mouth, and stares in fascination.

Vanessa is in Mina's father's lap, nightdress tucked around her hips, and Mina is still virgin, but she knows what intercourse looks like. The position is nearly shocking enough in and of itself; Mina didn't know a woman could mount a man so, and Vanessa cries out softly again as Mina's father wraps a hand in her hair, pulling her hair back to expose her throat. He grins like a savage, putting his mouth to the fluttering pulse in Vanessa's neck, and Mina expects Vanessa to shout in pain, but she doesn't.

A low moan, pleased and feral, comes from her friend's throat, and Vanessa whispers "please, harder, I need it."

"Ask nicely," Mina's father responds, his tongue licking at the mark he's left on Vanessa's neck. "I know you know how."

"Malcolm," Vanessa cries, curling her fingers into his half-opened shirt and writhing on his lap. Bites her lip, and Mina can see the shocked glimmer in Vanessa's eyes. "Malcolm, please, I told you I was sorry, I didn't mean it."

"But you did mean it, pretty girl. You lit up like an electric bloody current when you said it." 

Mina's father strokes Vanessa's hair, infinitely gentle, and Mina can feel the ghost of it on her own hair. How many times has he done the same for her, when she was frightened or hurt, when he'd been away a long time and he seemed as if he couldn't stop touching her or Peter to be sure they were real? Mina wants it, with a sudden and desperate longing, and holds her hand to her mouth as her father kisses Vanessa on the lips. Light, nearly chaste, if it weren't for the wet sounds of their flesh. 

"You'll get nothing more than this unless you ask me nicely," he continues. "Don't you remember how good you felt when you let it out? When you let me take care of you?"

Vanessa's spine arches, the motion of her hips becoming faster and harder. Mina thinks it must be painful, the way Vanessa's shaking and trying not to cry out, and Mina's father growls through his teeth. Grips Vanessa's hair tighter in his fist, and Vanessa pitches forward against his shoulder, stopping her mouth with his shoulder. Her body jerks, goes almost still, and Mina's father puts his arms around Vanessa, murmuring to her softly. 

"You spend so well for me, sweet girl. Isn't that better? Hush, I know, you can go again, you'll have it, but you have to be good. Are you going to be good for me, Vanessa?"

Mina stops breathing when Vanessa speaks - her voice so high, so sweet. Unlike Vanessa entirely, and yet more her than Mina's ever heard. 

"Yes, Father."

Mina doesn't understand. She must have misheard. It must be one of Vanessa's witty little jokes, she would never . . . but she has, for she clings tightly to Mina's father, her mouth kissing just under his jaw, where his beard begins. Cries out softly as Mina's father does something - Mina can't see, he has his back to the door - and captures his hands in hers. Brings them to her breasts, which are perfectly shaped and have been ever since they turned fourteen, a fact which Mina is still jealous of. Hers are larger, her nipples dusky instead of the rose of Vanessa's. 

Mina's father is whispering as he touches her, his hands covering Vanessa's breasts entirely, and with a jolt, Mina suddenly realizes her hand has fallen to her own breast, mimicking her father's touch. Kneading a bit roughly, dragging her thumb over her nipple, biting her lip against the cry that wants to come out. And he's saying the most astonishingly filthy things to Vanessa, his hips beginning to move again, to fuck Vanessa while she writhes atop him.

"Sweet girl, that's it, that's my lovely girl. Come along, tighten up - _yes_ , that's it, just the way I've instructed. You listen so well like this. So lovely, I could fuck your pretty cunt forever. Is that what you'd like, greedy thing?"

The way Vanessa's head tips back, the stretch of her throat makes Mina shiver, press harder on her breasts. She realizes she's never felt so aroused, sisterly kisses and touches with Vanessa never approaching this. It isn't just Vanessa; Mina fairly aches to feel her father's hands against her skin, stroking up her belly and breasts, down (she thinks, she can't see, but Vanessa has the most transported look on her face) between her legs and around to her arse. She wants to be touched like he'd touch her - deliberately and skillfully, not the childish fumbling she did with the neighbor's coachman and the careful cheek kisses and hand-holding she's done with Charles.

Vanessa cries out softly, moving her hips in a manner that has Mina pressing her legs together, feeling weak and dizzy with want. She can't pull her nightdress up, it's indecent, but she rests her palm over her sex, presses down with a cry she stifles into her free hand, and watches as Vanessa is gathered to her father's chest, his motions becoming sharper.

"Father, oh _please_ , please like that, I can't bear it - I need - I need -"

Mina finds her hips rocking against her hand, her breath coming faster, echoing loudly in her own ears but thankfully too soft for anyone else to hear. Vanessa's flushed pink, her lips bitten and swollen, and Mina's father strokes her hair with one hand while the other slides between them. Vanessa cries out immediately, Mina's father hushing her with a kiss, and Mina cannot bear how lovely they look. Wants to embrace Vanessa as well, kiss her pretty mouth, feel her father's arms holding them both so securely. 

Mina's father breaks the kiss, groaning softly against Vanessa's mouth. "There you are, my girl, you're almost there. Do you know how wet you feel for me? I could drown in you, could spread you out for my mouth one day. Would you like that? Let me put my mouth to you, drink you up, feel you shake apart?"

"Oh, Christ," Vanessa moans, Mina hiding a gasp in her fist for both the oath and the way she sounds. Slurred, like she's drunk an entire case of whiskey. "I didn't - I thought you'd ruined me completely the first time. You're _depraved_."

How long have they been at it - her father and her Vanessa? Has she been so blind with wedding plans she didn't see this happening under her nose? Mina wants to demand to know when it first began, what happened. 

"Guilty as charged," Mina's father says, laughing, muscles in his shoulders flexing and working, kissing down Vanessa's neck to her breasts. Does something with his fingers and cock that makes Vanessa freeze, gasping, her eyes wild. "Then again, so are you, my girl. What you've let me get up to? Obscene."

Mina feels herself slick and wet through her nightdress, can hardly bear to keep herself upright, but she can't move now. Vanessa wraps her hand around the back of Mina's father's neck, forcing his mouth to her breast, and Mina trembles with the sounds. Wet lips and tongue, the wetter workings of Vanessa riding him. Vanessa cries out, and Mina feels herself ready to shake apart, hurtling toward climax. She's never rubbed herself so hard, so greedy - just a light bit of stroking until she tightened and relaxed against her pillow. This feels like she's going to fall off a cliff, and she gasps high and choked before she can hold it back.

Shakes herself to pieces, lights flashing behind her eyelids, and she opens her eyes to find Vanessa's blue eyes locked on hers. Vanessa's mouth is open in shock, and a tremor is working its way through her body. She seems to batter herself against Mina's father, keeping Mina's gaze the entire time, unable to break away, until Mina's father groans, holds Vanessa still as he drives up sharp into her and drops his head to her breast. And yet Vanessa still wants more, and Mina finds herself willing Vanessa to find completion and doesn't know how. But Mina's father kisses up Vanessa's neck to her ear, growling under his breath to Vanessa as she shivers almost uncontrollably.

"Do it, little girl, spend down your thighs for me. You'll ruin this couch, I expect, the way you get. Almost, you're almost there, you know I'll see to you. Don't you remember how it was, the first time, how you couldn't quite get there you were so nervous of it? Didn't I take care of you? Ah, here you are, sweet thing, I can feel you about to burst, do it for me."

Vanessa's cry is shockingly loud, and she finally closes her eyes, turns her face away from Mina and into Mina's father's shoulder. Such bruising activities, and now such heartbreaking tenderness. Mina closes the door with a soft click, dizzy and aching and breathless with something she can't name.

Tomorrow is her wedding day, and Mina Murray has learned to keep secrets.


End file.
